


Trembling Hands

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unnamed Seer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Quiet camaraderie between two people who have a lot more in common than is easy to see.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Seer (Speaker) & Sebastian Wynric
Kudos: 1





	Trembling Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

It shouldn’t have surprised Sebastian that someone in their odd party would wake up during the night, and it _really_ shouldn’t have surprised him that it would be the Seer. Despite being familiar with her powers and having seen the effects on others, it was still a sudden thing when she woke with a gasp, throwing the covers off and onto the other figure in the bed, who seemed not to notice.

Maybe he was really just surprised it had taken this long for a nightmare to wake her.

She didn’t seem to notice him or anyone else in the room, and Sebastian considered whether it might be better to wake the Speaker, but she hadn’t made any move to. For now, he stood up and walked quietly, socked footsteps inaudible, to the bathroom, where he poured a glass of water before returning.

The sound of the tap must have shocked her into awareness because she tracked his movements with her eyes as he approached, but he still said, “Here,” a bit uselessly when he held out the paper cup.

“Thanks,” she whispered. There was a moment when Sebastian was almost afraid that her trembling hands wouldn’t be able to take it, but the moment she had something to hold on to, the tremors stopped. She nodded to him, and he nodded back, and…maybe it was that simple.

(It wasn’t, but it was enough.)


End file.
